


Found Family

by Sapphixels



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Aunts Akalynn, Momma Kahri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphixels/pseuds/Sapphixels
Summary: “I think you’ll both get Akali and the little one all pouty, it would be a nightmare for the both of us and Eve”“Speaking of little one-” Right at Ahri’s admission, they hear a tiny thud followed by blabbering noises from the next room.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	1. Mothers in the Morning

Warm rays peek through the curtains, casting a golden glow to the room. A welcoming feeling to the two women just waking up from their slumber with the purple-eyed woman being the first to feel the sun's warm embrace.

Kai'sa looks to her side, seeing her wife buried in fluffy white sheets covering the latter part of the gumiho’s body. Kai’sa moves to wrap around her arms to Ahri’s torso, just feeling the faint swell of her chest on her hand and moves to push the blonde hair aside, kissing the exposed skin of her shoulder. She hears Ahri hum in approval and snuggles back more to the warmth of Kai’sa’s body.

“Good morning, Ahri” Kai’sa mumbles against the gumiho’s neck. Ahri places a hand on her wife’s arms, running a delicate caress. She turns to face her, slowly waking up from her sleep.

“Good morning too, Bokkie. You slept well?” Ahri fixes some of the stray hair, tucking it into Kai’sa’s ear before moving her hand to her cheek, running her thumb softly to it. She gives Ahri a small smile before nodding, tightening her embrace to her. She feels the gumiho’s tail swish in a relaxed manner.

“I did babe, you make a good bed partner you know?” She teases and Ahri rolls her eyes fondly.

“I can see that Akali has been rubbing off on you too much” Kai’sa responds with a soft chuckle, seeing Ahri’s eyes glint in mischief a little.

“Inevitably when she sticks to you like a glue but seriously, I sleep much better with you around.” Kai’sa holds the hand on her cheek and gives it a long, appreciative kiss on the palm. Ahri’s eyes grow softer at the act and move closer to snuggle on the other woman’s chest.

“Good thing I’m your wife then, I’m here to be your good bed partner for the rest of our lives.” She feels Kai’sa’s chest rumble, raising a laugh out of her. They stay in relative silence for a while, feeling the taller woman’s hand run through her blonde tresses which makes her eyes feel a little droopy as if going back for another round of sleep. The gumiho places a soft kiss to Kai’sa’s exposed chest and leans on it to close her eyes a little.

“You slept well too?” Ahri nods, her eyes still closed. “That’s good, I know a little someone has been a bit rowdy and hard to put asleep in bed lately.” Ahri hums in agreement and pulls back from Kai’sa to lay her head a little higher at the shoulder and looks to purple eyes staring at her.

“Maybe Akali is rubbing on her too, remind me to separate those two” Kai’sa shakes her head fondly.

“I think you’ll both get Akali and the little one all pouty, it would be a nightmare for the both of us and Eve” Both laughed at the idea, seeing that no matter how old they get, Akali would be always their maknae, their youngest who liked to give headaches for her elders.

“Speaking of little one-” Right at Ahri’s admission, they hear a tiny thud followed by blabbering noises from the next room. Both women smile warmly at each other then Kai’sa shuffles out of the bed to wear a discarded shirt from last night. Ahri instantly feels the warmth leave the bed as soon as Kai’sa went, making her pout a little.

“Don’t go all pouty on me, foxy. I’ll be right back” With that, Kai’sa leaves their room and is waved off by Ahri before laying back down fully at the bed, already missing her wife’s body. A couple of minutes pass with Ahri just resting in silence before her ears pick up cooing noises just outside their door.

She feels her wife’s presence again besider her, the bed dipping from the weight and she opens her eyes to see two identical purple gazes looking back at her. The one situated at Kai’sa’s lap fidgets, wanting to crawl towards the other woman.

“Okay, okay. I’ll let you go” Kai’sa chuckles and situates the little one at the empty space of the bed and the little one crawls instantly to Ahri’s stretched awaiting arms.

“Good morning my little Liandri, here to wake up mommy already?” Ahri rubs her nose affectionately against her little girl’s, earning a cute laugh from the baby, her ears twitching in delight. Ahri sits up to lean at the headboard, pulling Liandri to her lap. The little girl smiles warmly at her mother and puts her chubby hands to both Ahri’s cheeks.

Kai’sa moves to sit next to Ahri and wraps an arm around her wife, settling her hand at Ahri’s waist. Holding her family close to her, encasing them both with love and warmth.

“Mhmm.. mhm-my!” Little Liandri mumbles out for her gumiho mother, still not quite forming her o’s but nonetheless, her mothers find it adorable after all.

“Now how about mine, Lia. Say “momma, momma” Kai’sa calls her daughter’s attention and little Liandra’s eyes and tiny ear move excitedly, shuffling out of Ahri’s lap to the other. Moving hastily to her mother's lap, Liandri can’t still quite master her bodily movements which made her fluffy white tail smack into the gumiho's face.

“Hmp! Get your tail out of my face, young lady” Ahri struggles to swat away her daughter’s tail which is still wagging excitedly. Kai’sa laughs at her wife, picking Liandri and settling the little girl properly on her lap. With the little tail out of her mother’s face, it revealed the gumiho with disheveled hair, sticking across her face. Liandri bellows a fit of laughter, making Ahri squint her eyes jokingly at their little one.

A plan in mind, Ahri moves quietly to her wife and little Liandri stops her fit of laughter, ears in alert to her gumiho mother. Kai’sa smirks at the game her wife is playing with their daughter, always playing tricks on each other and bonding over their gumiho nature which Kai’sa fondly adores. She hears another fit of loud laughter coming from the child on her lap, seeing Ahri tickling Liandri’s side while kissing her multiple times.

“You make fun of mommy now, huh? Me, a gumiho who is centuries old, unnie and leader of K/DA being laughed at by my 2 year old? Unacceptable!” Kai’sa shakes her head at her wife’s dramatics and their little one continues to hack in laughter.

“Okay you two, how about we start our day before your aunts arrive. What do you think little Lia?” Kai’sa announces, pulling the squealing child away from her mother's attack and Ahri nods, leaving a last kiss to her daughter’s nose, combing back the dark tresses of Liandri. The gumiho pecks Kai’sa’s lips and mumbles to her about getting ready. She moves out of bed, striding to their closet to rob one of Kai’sa’s shirt and a pair of underwear.

Meanwhile Kai’sa heads down to the kitchen with Liandri in her arms while Ahri is preparing for the day. She situates the little girl on the high chair, buckling her in to make sure she doesn’t fall off. Liandri almost gave both her mother a heart attack, mostly Ahri, when she was being a ruckus in her chair and her seat almost fell sideways before being caught by Kai’sa. The little kid even had the audacity to laugh at seeing her mothers’ stunned faces. After settling Liandri in, she kneels at eye level to her daughter.

“Liandri, your aunts are coming today while mommy and I go out to fetch some stuff. Are you excited to see aunt Akali and Evelynn?” Liandri’s eyes widen, smiling hugely with her little fangs showing and Kai’sa finds herself feeling all warm at her daughter.

“Kayi? Evewyn?” Liandri looks up expectantly to her mother’s purple orbs and Kai'sa smiles at her daughter's enthusiasm. Liandri is surely smitten with her aunts and in return the little girl has Akali and Evelynn wrapped around her tiny chubby fingers. With her rapper of an aunt letting her play to no extent and consistently giving her sweets behind Evelynn and her mothers backs while the diva always spoils her with high-end clothing and tons of toys, even giving her a customized toy car that cost thousands. Kai'sa almost fainted at the mention of the price and Evelynn just brushes it off like it was nothing.

"Yes my little Lia, they said that they miss you and want to play with you. Would that be good with you?” Kai’sa asks her daughter and the little girl replies with a giggle, her tiny hands in a fist waving them excitedly as well as her tail. Hands settle on her shoulder and she looks up to see Ahri, all finish with her morning routine, beaming at their daughter’s excitement. It has been awhile since she last saw her aunts.

“I think that’s a yes from our Liandri. I got her Bokkie, do whatever it is you need to do. This little kit has yet to experience the wrath of her gumiho mom” The gumiho’s tail tickles the foot of her daughter which is dangling from her seat, earning a bubbling giggle from Liandri. Kai’sa nods, kissing her daughter’s cheek first then stands up to hold her wife by the waist, staring adoringly to her golden orbs.

Ahri’s tail curls at the taller woman’s thigh and she settles her arm by the woman’s neck, diminishing with whatever distance they have left. Kai’sa leans down, pressing a deep kiss to her wife’s supple lips and the gumiho closes her eyes to the feeling, deepening it more by giving equal fervor. They tighten their embrace before letting go and the two women stare at each other with love and warmth in their eyes. Ahri stands on her tiptoes to give one last kiss to the other. Kai’sa smiles to the gumiho, wanting to reciprocate one more, she leans down to Ahri’s forehead-

“Momma, kiss!” The two women look down at the same time to their daughter who is looking up at them with a wide grin on her face.

“You heard our daughter, give me a kiss Bokkie” Ahri speaks teasingly while batting her eyelashes at the taller woman. Kai’sa shakes her head, chuckling a little to her wife’s antics and leans down to finish what she wanted to do a while ago before their daughter interrupted. She presses a soft kiss to the gumiho’s forehead, feeling a thrum emanating from her throat, signalling her wife’s purring.

They pull out of their embrace and Kai’sa gives one last kiss to Ahri’s temple before walking her way to the kitchen, preparing for her family’s breakfast. In her own thoughts while cooking their eggs and bacon, she hears both her wife and daughter in their own world.

“Lia, your tail! Ow, ow- Liandri! Stop pulling mommy’s ears, you have your own!” Ahri voices out her struggle with the little kit and followed by a rumble of amused laughs from the little girl. It can be heard all the way to the kitchen, back to Kai’sa and she snorts for her wife.

“Looks like she got it”

* * *

The trio family finishes their breakfast and goes on to further prepare their little one for the day before the diva and rogue arrive. Once they got settled, they were situated in their living room with little Liandri playing with her toys and her moms accompanying her on the floor with a mat decorated in tiny foxes, courtesy of Aunt Eve. Speaking of the devil, they hear a loud thrum of an engine and Ahri’s phone chimes beside her.

“It’s them, I’ll go get the door” Ahri stands up to head to the door. The little girl who was busy playing with her toy, got her attention elsewhere when she heard the door opening, ears flicking at the sound of voices.

“Yow! Where my little Lia at!” Kai’sa hears the rapper’s excited voice by the hall, followed by a hush from both the gumiho and her wife as well. Liandri’s eyes widen at the sound and she shrieks in excitement. The little girl raises her arms to her mother, her chubby hands grabbing the air, asking to be lifted.

“Momma, up! Up!”

“Okay okay, calm down little one. You’ll see them” Kai’sa laughs a little then stands up to pick-up her daughter. Once she got the little girl situated in her arms, her mother and aunts appeared in the room just in time. Spotting them, it caused the little girl to shriek once again. Kai’sa tightens her hold onto Liandri who is wiggling to her aunts with her arms spread wide, asking to be carried by them.

“Kayi! Evewyn!” Akali dashes in first to pick-up Liandri from her mother’s arm. The rogue showers multiple kisses at the little girl’s cheeks, earning a giggle from Liandri, loving the affection she gets from her playful aunt.

“Hi Lia! How is my favorite niece, did you miss me? Because I sure do, we’re going to play lots today and eat candies!” Akali coos at the child, promising her with all of their plans for today.

“Kayi, grr!” The little girl says and the rapper’s mouth pucker in affection, her eyes going all soft at little Liandri. Her fire and swag persona, all reduced to embers with Liandri’s adorable baby talk. Liandri smiles at her and takes an interest in holding the rapper’s bangs before pulling it lightly, surprising Akali and wincing at the force.

“Ow, ow! If you taught her to do this Kai, I will punch y-”

“Darling, language”

“Punch you with love!” Akali continues sarcastically and Ahri rolls her eyes fondly at the rogue, standing beside Kai'sa who holds her by the waist.

“She does have a habit of pulling these days, especially my tail which has seen worse. It's like everytime she sees it, she instantly wants to grab it" Ahri gives an emphasis by showing her tail and the little girl takes a sudden interest in her mother's tail. The gumiho gave a small shriek, turning to her tail when a lasher curled around and pulled it lightly. Evelynn gave a small dark laugh and the gumiho huffed indignantly to the older woman.

“And here I thought you still have your foxy senses" Evelynn teases, then turning to Kai'sa to greet her.

"Hello from us Bokkie, dear, seems like our rogue here has taken an interest with holding your daughter hostage before even saying hi” The diva walks to stand beside Akali, offering a finger out, no claws, for Liandri to hold and to also help out her poor wife who is still wincing at the tight grip from her hair. The little girl releases her hold, clutching the finger offered by the diva and Akali sighs in relief.

“Evewynn, broom broom!" Evelynn lends a small but genuine smile filled with fondness for their little Lia.

Kai’sa smiles at the sight of her other members having an intimate moment with her child and with her arms wrapped around her wife who surveys the scene in front of them with the same feelings as she does, Kai'sa can't help but be filled with immense warmth and love. The taller woman commits this specific memory in mind, one that she will treasure forever with her found family. She brushes off Evelynn’s comment not minding a little because she knows how much both of the women adore their daughter, especially Akali.

“Hi Eve, no offense taken. I know how much 'Kali missed little Lia, just from her shout at the doorway and this little gumiho sure does miss you both too. She can't stop saying Kayi and Evewynn all morning" Kai'sa bumped shoulders with the rapper and runs her finger to her daughter's dark hair.

"Thank you for agreeing to watch over her for a while, Bokkie and I appreciate it really. It's better for Lia to stay indoors for now while we settle our errands. Bokkie also mentioned that she would like to cook for us like old times' sake" Ahri mentions it to the two women who will be with Liandri for the day.

"You can always give us a call, foxy. We would love to spend from time to time with this little darling over here so it's no fuss" Evelynn reassured Liandri's mothers, scritching the little girl's ear affectionately.

"Besides, Liandri always has a bombass time with her aunts, don't you Lia? Yes you do" Akali just continues to coo and Liandri giggles in delight while she is being lifted up and down.

"Akali, I don't think you should play her like that-" Ahri warns but it fell onto deaf ears to the rogue who still continued with her teasing to Liandri.

"Why would I? Liandri's enjoy- '' Akali was cut off when the little girl's giggling stopped and instead barfing sounds emanated from her. The three look and gasp in horror at the rapper while Akali and Liandri stare at each other in surprise.

"Because she just ate" Ahri finishes in a deadpanned tone, arms crossed. Evelynn sighs then walks out of the room to fetch some wipes for both the little girl and her wife. Kai'sa just smothered the laugh, tempting to rise out of her but a snort came out instead, unable to contain it. Liandri's ear twitches towards the sound and when she took a look again at her rapper aunt, she started to laugh really loud, like she's almost mocking Akali.

"Looks like you'll have a good time with Kayi, don't you Lia?" Kai'sa ruffles Akali's already unruly hair and the rapper scoffs indignantly, earning a smirk from the taller woman. Liandri butts in with a laugh and Akali narrows her eyes to the little girl.

"You're so de-"

"Darling, language"

"Akali!"

"Definitely getting tickles! Did you really think I'm going to say something bad!"


	2. Little Lia’s day in with Aunt Akalynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rapper makes her way to the living room where she last left her wife and niece, proving to be right when she hears loud giggles echo through the hall. She's then greeted by a sight that many don’t get to see and experience but she's lucky to be able to
> 
> On the floor, Evelynn plays with Liandri, her heels all gone and lashers materialized as the little girl reaches out for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have that much knowledge about demons conceiving but hey that's the fun thing about fanfiction, you can get away with writing anything :)

Emerging from the bathroom with a fresh shirt lent to her by the dancer, Akali feels her phone vibrate. Retrieving it, she opens her screen to see a text from Ahri and snorts at the message sent to her.

_“Don’t try to feed Liandri with spicy ramyun Rogue or else I’m taking your gaming console away, I mean it!”_

Akali internally shivers at the not-so-seemingly empty threat knowing that Ahri can be as scary as she gets when provoked. She proceeds to text her back, easing the worries of the gumiho mother.

_“Come on, unnie! I won’t even give her a single noodle and besides, it's more for me then”_

The rapper makes her way to the living room where she last left her wife and niece, proving to be right when she hears loud giggles echo through the hall. She feels her phone vibrate and looks at it before going in to spend time with her favorite girls.

_“Good! Now behave while we’re gone, both of you! We'll be back soon, love you Rogue!”_

Akali snickers at that, sending dozens of kiss emoji to their leader before putting away her phone as she enters the living room. She's then greeted by a sight that many don’t get to see and experience but she's lucky to be able to, it never fails her to feel all the warmth and love of it alone. On the floor, Evelynn plays with Liandri, her heels all gone and lashers materialized as the little girl reaches out for it. 

Little Lia was never deprived of knowing what her mothers’ and aunts’ truly were. Kai’sa and Ahri insistently showed their daughter of their nature even when she was so much younger. Letting her get used to the extra appendages they have, just like her own set of a fluffy tail and ears and tirelessly teaching her to accept it wholly as part of the found family she has. 

Akali smiles at the pair and settles behind her wife who continues entertaining Liandri with her lashers, causing the little girl to be in a fit of giggles when one ruffles her tail and the other tickles her outstretched foot.

Evelynn leans back, relaxing but keeping a mindful eye at their niece and her slithering extensions. Even if she trusts herself that she won’t hurt the little creature, it’s better to be safe than sorry and avoid a ravaging gumiho at her doorstep later on. Akali wraps her in an embrace, settling a kiss to her wife’s forehead

“Darling, are there any plans you would like to do with Liandri today?” The diva asks and Akali just shrugs in nonchalance.

"I'll go with her to the playroom most likely. I know Lia likes it when we play nonstop together" Evelynn nods to her wife then pokes her nose with her long nail, causing Akali to scrunch up her nose.

"Because you two are the only ones who could keep up with each other. Both of you have unparalleled energy which is so hard to keep up with, even for someone like me" Evelynn teases her wife to which Akali sarcastically snorts. 

Before the diva could respond again she snaps her attention back to the little girl, knocking her wife a bit hardly when she feels a pull on her lasher. Akali groans at the impact, holding the side of her face which collided with the diva's sudden shift.

"Kayi! Pway!" Liandri exclaims excitedly, pulling on the lasher, wanting to get closer to them. Evelynn sighs in relief at seeing no harm for the little girl but smirks when she hears the hushed grumbling of the rogue.

She picks up Liandri with her lasher who responds with a loud laugh. Akali pouts at both of them, being the one to experience the brunt of the collision.

"Look at our darling rogue, little one. Aunt Akali seems to be upset because we hurt her '' Evelynn pokes her wife, looking at her with tease when she settles the little girl on her lap.

Akali huffs in mock annoyance but wraps her two favorite girls (aside from Kai'sa and Ahri of course) in her arms and puts her legs at each side of the diva, further encasing them in her embrace.

"It really does, Lia. Can I have a kiss on the cheek to take all the boo-boos away?” Akali speaks to her niece all childishly and pouty, offering the cheek that was smacked on accidentally.

Evelynn rolls her eyes at her wife’s childish antics but still gets so fond of it. After all, it’s her Akali, her rapper who spits bars like nothing, all swag and cool but has an unmatched addiction for spicy ramyeons and late night gaming.

Of course the diva has fallen in love and married the rogue who chooses to be unbound, unapologetic and pushes the limits of her talent but still remaining the adorable dork she always was, of course Evelynn fell in love with that. 

Liandri reaches up and gives a slobbery smack to the offered cheek. Akali accepts it even with the slight disdain of the slimy feeling but she doesn’t have the heart to reject her adorable niece’s affection. She cheers for Liandri, who looks up to her with a face adorning a look of achievement.

“Yay! The boo-boos are almost away but I still hurt a little here, do you think aunt Evewyn should kiss it away, Lia?” Akali side smirks to her wife who looks at her in a teasing but fond smile.

Liandri giggles at them, holding each of their cheeks and pushing them together like she wants them to just kiss already.

“Evewyn, kiss!”

“Oh my, this little creature has picked up some tricks from you ‘Kali but who am I to say no to my darling Liandri” Evelynn holds the rogue’s other cheek and secures an arm around the little girl as well who is cooing excitedly between her, she then reaches for Akali’s _supposedly_ hurting cheek and peppers kisses throughout.

The diva pulls back to see a dreamy smile on the rapper’s face, returning a well meaning smile to her as well. Akali holds the clasped hand of her wife on her cheek and puts a kiss on the palm inside it. 

Both women’s attention go back to Liandri who starts to insistently pull on the rapper’s shirt, seeing the little girl with pleading eyes and slightly folded ears. 

“Pway?” Liandri innocently pleads and the women’s gazes melted at the adorable sight of their niece. Not wanting to deprive her of their bonding for today they nod to her in confirmation. The little girl’s reaction was instantaneous, her ears erects and tail swish in excitement. Both women laugh at the little girl’s enthusiasm.

“Liandri reminds me so much of Ahri unnie when she does that, their tails and ears get all frantic” Akali drags a finger near the little girl’s ear which flicked at the ticklish feeling, earning a giggle from Liandri.

“True, foxy can’t stop wagging her tail like a dog when I give her some of her favorite food”

“Pfft, she does” Akali feels a tap on her arm and looks at Evelynn.

“Lia seems excited to play with you now, she’s getting all restless in my arms” The rapper looks at Liandri with her face taut and tongue peeking out in concentration, trying to wiggle out of her aunt’s clutches.

Akali chuckles and untangles from the embrace, standing up to carry the little girl. She carries Liandri in one arm and offers a hand to her wife who follows to stand up as well. 

“Thank you, darling. You can go ahead with Liandri, I’ll just prepare for our lunch” Akali has her face contort in confusion, her eyebrows furrowing while watching the diva put her heels back and fixes herself.

“You’re going to what?” Evelynn’s golden eyes snap in a deadpan manner, her sharp eyebrow arch up in response to the rogue’s question.

Akali feels dread starting to pour in her blood when her wife juts out her waist to the side and has her arms crossed, her face neutral but all alarms ring into her mind that it is anything but that. She tightens her embrace to Liandri who looks at her in vague confusion.

“What was that Rogue, hmm?” Evelynn hums smoothly. Akali freezes at the _too nonchalan_ t purr of her wife and seeing the still materialized lashers behind her which are swaying in a suspiciously coy manner, she does nothing but smile widely and sheepishly to her wife.

“I- uh, we- Lia and I are going now” Akali kicks herself at her stutter but the diva pays no mind to it, nodding to her and the rapper releases the breath she didn’t know she was holding. Akali moves to kiss her wife on the cheek and Evelynn drags an affectionate hand to her cheek and a kiss on the forehead with Liandri.

The rapper speed walks out of the living room, up to the safety of her niece’s playroom, lest her wife has something up her sleeve. At a considerable distance and feeling like her wife has no tricks to play with her, she lets her guard down. 

“Darling, I’m just going to order something instead, is that okay?” Akali just nods coolly at the diva, who has now her back turned and is busy going through her phone, probably looking for something to eat.

“Definitely cool with that, wouldn’t want Bokkie to chase us down with a burned kitchen” Akali teases and is almost at the bottom of the start stairs when she stops in her tracks when Evelynn calls her. 

“And Rogue?” Akali hums loudly in response to her wife and she feels Liandri reaching out for something behind her. Curious, the rapper turns back to the direction of her wife, eyes widening and regretting her actions instantly.

“YAH!! I’M SORRY, EVE! _MIANHAE! GOMENASAI!”_ Akali shouts an apology in all the languages she knows, feeling her wife’s lashers coming for her. She sprints up the stairs for her life, almost forgetting that she has a child in her arms, Ahri and Kai’sa be damned. 

Evelynn chuckles to herself while scrolling through her phone nonchalantly, hearing shrieks of laughter from her niece and hurried footsteps only to be cut off with a loud bang of a closing door. Her lashers come back with no rapper in clutch. 

“Ordering take out it is then”

* * *

A satisfied trio from lunch and an apology from Akali later, both women and Liandri continue on playing. The three were situated in the middle with a small table filled with different colors of markers and paper. The little girl starts to make squibbles and random lines on her paper and Akali was with Liandri on the table, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration while she drew with all of her focus on the paper.

“Done!” Evelynn looks up from what she was reading and looks towards her wife who was beaming with the outstretched drawing in hand.

“Mommy!” Liandri points at the paper held by her aunt, which has a drawing of a fox and Akali nods and bellows a laugh. Evelynn smiles at the duo, taking her phone to capture the moment and sending it to the gumiho.

_“Foxy, your little Lia seems to know how much of a fluffy skank you are <3” _

Evelynn puts her phone at the side and closes the book she was reading, going to her niece and wife who started to shed the jacket she was wearing, leaving her in a loose shirt. She sits beside the rogue, laying her head on her shoulder. Akali then wraps an arm around her, settling it on her hip.

Liandri holds a marker in her fist when she takes notice of her rapper aunt’s exposed arm which has blue swirls wrapping her whole arm up to her hand.

Akali focuses her attention back to the little girl who has gotten quiet, seeing her gaze her new dragon tattoo in intent and wonder. She shrugs her shoulder a little to get Evelynn’s attention and points at their niece.

“Eve, look. Liandri seems to be interested in my tattoo” Evelynn looks at Liandri, smiling a little at her perky ears and the slow swishing of her tail, entailing that the kit is interested and curious.

“I bet she is darling, your tattoo is quite impressive” Akali smiles in thanks to the compliment given by her wife and waves a hand in front of Lia who is still looking with the same wondrous eyes. 

“Hey Lia, want to see my tattoo? It’s pretty cool” The rapper gestures her tattooed arm and the little girl seems to understand it, seeing her tail wag frantically.

Both women chuckle, scooting closer to Liandri and the child holds the rapper’s arm, looking at every swirl of the blue body of the dragon traced with gold lines, covering the expanse of her aunt’s arm. 

The little girl continues with her observation at the tattoo and gasps at seeing the head of the dragon on the top of the rogue’s hand, mouth all wide and breathing wisps of smoke. Akali feels Liandri hold her hand and shows it to her with a grin on her face.

“Kayi, grr!” Both women laugh at Liandri, always taking the chance to say her favorite line with her rapper aunt.

Once, all of them in K/DA had an impromptu performance of their song “More” when Akali wanted to rap for baby Liandri to entertain her which proved to be effective when the little girl started giggling wildly while she was being held by her gumiho mother and was later joined in by her mothers and aunt Evelynn. Since then, it has stuck with her and is one of the rotational lines she says whenever she can.

Liandri looks at it more and then her face lights up like a light bulb. Her face is once again contorted in a concentrated expression, tongue poking out and ears perked up. The little girl starts to trace over Akali's tattoo, her lines are a little shaky, trying to straighten it with as much precision as she can get with the marker in her chubby hand.

Evelynn gets surprised with what her niece's doing and was supposed to gently coax the little one into not doing it. 

“It’s okay Eve, let her have fun with it” Akali smiles reassuringly to her wife and Evelynn just nods at her. They both settle into a comfortable silence, looking adoringly at their niece who continues to draw over the exposed dragon tattoo of the rapper. 

Akali looks thoughtfully at Liandri, taking note of every feature she has and seeing clearly that she is a complete replica of her gumiho mother from her fluffy tail and ear, save for her beautiful purple orbs she got from Bokkie.

The rapper remembers vividly during the time her unnie was carrying their little one and despite having hard and bumpy times throughout her pregnancy, Ahri was beaming with a glow of happiness and love for the thought of their daughter. Bokkie surely did emanate it too but not as much as Ahri did who felt every movement of Liandri in her.

Akali did remember clearly too the growing flutters in her chest and stomach as she stayed up at night imagining a little one looking up at her with a pair of amber eyes that resembled her beautiful wife and dark tresses like hers.

She also saw before that, her wife’s body undergoing changes as she started to accommodate the growing child in her but still getting more beautiful each day and she bets that Evelynn’s otherworldly beauty cannot be paired when she emits the same glow she saw from her unnie.

Evelynn takes note of the rapper’s sudden silence and faraway look in her eyes. She nudges her wife and squeezes the hand settled on her hip comfortingly. 

“Is there something on your mind, darling?” The diva asks a little bit concernedly, leaning in more into her wife’s presence as if to ground them both. Akali settles a long kiss on her forehead and draws circles on the diva’s hip.

“Just thinking, Eve” Akali lets a small smile to her wife, just to reassure her and looks back to Liandri who has now left her arm to go her other toys strewn about.

Evelynn feels and knows there’s more to this conversation than she lets on and typically she’s the type to just let the rapper talk to her whenever she wants to, not wanting to press her buttons and stir a commotion, knowing the rapper’s fiery attitude at times. But she also knows a little prodding won’t hurt, insisting at times in speaking what her heart wants in what the mind silences. 

“You know you can tell me anything, Rogue. I’m always here to listen” The diva coaxes her rapper, assuring her that she wants to know what goes on in her mind, no matter what it is.

“I know, Eve. I really trust you with my everything” Akali solemnly agrees and she starts to fidget with the wedding band on Evelynn’s finger, twirling and feeling the smooth expanse of metal.

The diva notices it, knowing that Akali plays with it whenever a serious topic will ensue that concerns both of them as a married couple.

“Then you can tell me what’s on your mind, love” Akali sighs and nods to her wife.

“I just remembered the times when Ahri unnie was still carrying Lia, Bokkie and her were so happy and excited, II was really too. I love kids despite being one myself” Akali jokes to at least lighten the mood and Evelynn lets out a small laugh, agreeing with that sentiment. 

“I love the kids’ playful attitude and enthusiasm, growing up in a dojo and all, it is basically inevitable not to be surrounded with that energy so I was really excited to see a little version of Bokkie and Ahri” Evelynn looks intently to her wife’s sudden change of appearance from being excited to having a serious stricken one.

She then holds the rapper’s hand who was previously playing with her wedding band

“Is there more to it darling?” 

Akali has her lips pursed and a thoughtful expression passes through her eyes but Evelynn is unnerved and the rapper knows her wife won’t let it go that easily, so she sighs.

“I couldn’t help but think sometimes, what would it be like for us to have little kids of our own?” Akali looks to Evelynn, gauging what her reaction would be but the diva kept her face still although she knows her wife is thinking it through. It seemed to be enough for Akali to continue and with a shaky voice, she does.

“Don’t get me wrong though, Eve. I love you so much and you are more than anything I could ever ask for, hell, I wasn’t even sure you would accept my proposal. But, I just can’t help the budding feelings sometimes whenever I think of you carrying our child and that one day we could have a family” 

Both women were silent after the admission of the rapper and the silence carried throughout the room, paired only by their niece’s rustling with her toys. Evelynn feels Akali fidget with her wedding ring again and she looks up to see her face furrowed in thought and concern laces through her features.

Evelynn puts a loving hand on the rogue’s cheek and pushes it so that she can look at her wife directly. Akali stares at the amber eyes of her wife and it was only filled with adoration and love that makes the rapper’s heart skip in beats.

“Okay, my love” Evelynn simply whispers and smiles when she feels the rapper still, ghosting her lips to Akali before pulling her for a kiss. Akali feels her chest burst with glee at her wife’s simple but well meaning admittance.

“What do you mean by that, Eve? Are you saying?” Akali exclaims hurriedly with her voice hinting with hope and excitement and eyes wide filled with wanting . 

Evelynn feels her heart warm at the sight and she knows that even if it scares her so much at the prospect of being a mother herself, she couldn’t deny the little bit of longing she feels whenever she is with her little Lia and with Akali on her side through it all, she knows it very well that there’s nothing to worry about.

“Yes, darling. I would love to have our little one with you” Evelynn smiles warmly but then groans at the impact of being tackled to the ground by the rapper, hugging her so tight and rolling over so that she would be resting on top of Akali.

Before she could even chastise her chagrin, she is pulled in a flurry of kisses. 

“Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much, Evie!” 

“I love you so much too darling but I think you should let me up now” Evelynn pats the rogue’s chest, wanting to get up but she was once again pulled last time and this time Akali places a long and deep kiss to the diva’s lips, pouring out all of her emotion to it and to say her gratitude in a way that she could never explain with words.

“I love you, Evelynn. You mean everything to me”

“I love you too, Akali. You mean everything to me as well, my love”

“Kayi, Evewyn kiss!” Both women turn their attention in surprise back to their niece, who looks at them with a playful glint. Laughing together, Akali settles them back into a sitting position and pulls their niece to her lap.

"You hear that Lia? We’re going to have a new playmate soon, are you excited?” Akali exclaims and Evelynn finds it endearing to see her wife beaming with excitement. The little kid then babbles gibberish in her fist to her aunts as if saying she’s excited as well. 

“Because I am! I’m going to have my own little shit!” Akali pumps her fist to the air and Liandri copies it with her slobbery fist. 

“Darling, please don’t call our child that” Evelynn chastises jokingly.

“I’m going to have my own little shit!” Akali still continued on with another fist pump in the air and Evelynn just shakes her head.

“Shit!” Liandri copies her rapper aunt again and laughs loudly at seeing the shock in her aunts’ faces. Akali looks to her wife for help.

“Don’t come running to me when Bokkie and Foxy are threatening your life, darling”

" _BUT EVE_ "

"Shit!"

"Lia! I'm so dead with unnie"

* * *

Hours pass by with the rogue and diva playing with little Lia to her heart’s content until she pulls the hem of Evelynn’s clothing with droopy eyes, slouching ears and tail dragging on the floor. Evelynn feels her heart tug at the sleepy stupor of her niece and picks her up in her arms in which the little gumiho snuggles to the diva’s neck. Akali stands near her wife, brushing Liandri’s hair away from her face.

“Come on, darling. Let’s get her in bed” Both in agreement, the pair went to the little girl’s bedroom. Akali walks first to tug the sheets away before Evelynn puts Lia down. Once settled, the little girl looks up with her sleepy purple orbs to her aunts, her hand outstretched and trying to ask for something. Akali just knows what.

“Here you are, Lia. Can’t sleep without your little foxy don’t you?” Akali chuckles to herself, sitting on the bed beside Liandri as she reaches out to place the tiny pink fox to the little girl’s waiting arms. Before they could leave the room to let Liandri sleep, she calls out to them one last time.

“Evewyn, sto-..ry?” Evelynn doesn’t have the heart to say no to her niece, her adorable face sporting a pair of hopeful eyes begging her to.

“I would gladly read to you, my little one” Liandri’s eyes sparkle at her granted wish and she scoots over to her side, snuggling in to her Aunt Akali’s body who which gladly accepted the cuddle and moves to lay with her too. Evelynn moves to lie down on her side, opposite to Akali so that they could have their niece in between.

“Okay, what would you want to hear my little one?” 

“Momma, dance, sing?” The diva and rogue look at each other in question, wondering what their niece is hinting. Akali just shrugs to her having no idea until Liandri tells another thing, one more time.

“Kayi, grr” Evelynn smiles softly at Liandri, knowing fully what she meant.

“Okay, darling. It was a long time ago when Ahri, your mom called Aunt Evie, asking me to join her in making her dream of forming a group of her own come true..” As Evelynn drawled on and recounted the memories of their time as K/DA. The diva slowly felt the deepening of the little girl’s breathing and her body growing limp as she drifted to slumber. 

Evelynn runs a tender caress to the sleeping girl’s cheek then puts a kiss in between the brow of Liandri

“Sleep tight, my little one” Evelynn rises up slowly from her previous position, careful not to awaken the slumbering gumiho. She turns to the other side where her wife resides, calling out for her only to stop in doing so.

Akali sleeps peacefully who was lulled by the voice of her wife to oblivion, snoring a bit louder but not enough to disturb Liandri. Most likely because the little girl is used to it by now.

Evelynn just chuckles to herself and kisses Akali on the forehead too, thinking it’s not so bad to have a family of her own with Rogue.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys! I'm sorry if this chapter took a little longer, life got in the way and I was just really itching to type for little Lia's bonding time with her Aunt Akali and Eve so I hope the 4k word chapter make-up for it!
> 
> Also, I really appreciate all your nice words for last chapter, it really made my heart full. It was very great to see all those comments and it fueled me more to make every chapter better and better for you so really thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> kdatwt made me do this :)
> 
> With all the tweets about K/DA babysitting and possible moms and lesbian aunts between Kahri and Akalynn, it's just too hard to resist writing this. It's been years since I last wrote fanfiction and published it so I'm a bit rusty with my writing but even though I still hope you like them! 
> 
> Also the name Liandri is an Afrikaans baby girl name meaning "precious gift" which I can totally see Ahri and Kai'sa naming their firstborn girl :')


End file.
